Isaac (The Binding of Isaac)
Isaac is the titular character of Edmund McMillen's The Binding of Isaac. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Madotsuki VS Isaac *Frisk vs. Isaac *Isaac (Binding of Isaac) vs Henry Stickman Possible opponents *Crying Child (FNAF World) with the other isaacs *the gungeoneers History Isaac and his mother lived in a small house secluded on a hill. Life was originally nice for Isaac until his mother believed to have heard the voice of God instructing her to rid her son of sin, which she did by taking away everything Isaac had (Including his clothes) and locked him in his room. The voice of God then instructed her to kill his son as a sacrifice to prove her loyalty. Isaac would have been stabbed, had Isaac not found a trapdoor and escaped into the basement. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 5 * Almost always cries. * Had his head shaved by his mother. * Born from a religious lifestyle. Abilities/Arsenal Tears * Fired from eyes like slow bullets. * Can be affected by certain items and effects. Bombs * Can hold up to 99 bombs. * Can blow up stone and wall segments. Deals with the Angel/Devil Items * Items found on the fly. Items ACTIVATED ITEMS * Can only Carry one at a time. * Must be used to take effect. * Must Recharge. * A battery can recharge instantly. Anarchist Cookbook * Spawns 6 bombs randomly that explode after a short time. The Bean * Isaac Releases gas, poisoning enemies. Best Friend * Explosive Decoy. The Bible * Grants Flight for one Room. Blank Card * Allows Isaac to Use his card's effect without wasting the Card. Blood Rights * Damages all enemies for a small amount of Isaac's Health. Bob's Rotten Head * Let's Isaac Make and throw a poisonous head that explodes upon impact. Book of Belial * Damage increase. Book of Revelations * Creates Temporary health for Isaac to increase durability. Book of Secrets * Allows Isaac to either know the floor layout, the rooms of the floor, or any secrets in the layout. Book of Shadows * Temporary shield. Book of Sin * Spawns a random Pick up, Pill or Card. The Boomerang * Isaac throws a Boomerang. * Boomerang will freeze any enemy it touches. Box of Friends * Duplicates all Familiars for one room. Box of Spiders * Summons 2-4 blue spiders. * Spiders Deal 2.5x Isaacs current damage. Breath of Life * Make's Isaac Invulnerable for one second. * Will damage Isaac if tried to use a second longer than the invulnerability lasts. Butter Bean * Will Create a cloud of Gas that pushes enemies back. The Candle * Throws out a flame that damages enemies constantly. Converter * Converts Isaac's False durability (2 Soul Hearts) into full durability (1 Heart Container). Crack the Sky * Let's Isaac make 4 pillars of light that heavily damage enemies without his Angel form. Crystal Ball * Let's Isaac know about the entire layout of the environment as long as he stays in it. D4 * Rerolls Items on Isaac's person. D6 * Rerolls any item on a pedestal. D7 * Rerolls the current room to allow Isaac to beat it again. D8 * Rerolls all of Isaac's Stats. D10 * Rerolls all Enemies in the room. D12 * Rerolls all rocks into other types of obstacles, such as bomb rocks, poop, metal blocks, and TNT. D20 * Rerolls all Pickups in the room. D100 * Combines the D6 and D20 Effects. Dad's Key * Allows Isaac to open all entrances in the room. Dead Sea Scrolls * Randomly Selects an activated item and copies its effects. Deck of Cards * Creates a random Card for Isaac to use. Diplopia * Makes every pedestal item in the room copy, doubling the effect if Isaac picks up both items. Doctors Remote * Creates an airstrike Isaac can guide onto an enemy. Flush * Turns every minor enemy into Poop. Forget Me Now * Makes Isaac Restart the floor with a new layout and items, while keeping his current items. Friendly Ball * Isaac can throw a ball that, if it hits an enemy, will capture it and let Isaac summon it o fight for him. The Gamekid * Turns Isaac invincible for a short time and allows him to eat enemies. * Eaten enemies will heal Isaac. Glass Cannon * Upon activation, Isaac shoots a giant tear. * Upon activation, Isaac will be reduced to one hit point. Glowing Hourglass * Allows Isaac to Turn back time. Guppy's Head * Creates 2-4 blue flies. * Blue flies do twice Isaac's current damage. Guppy's Paw * Turns Isaac Heart containers into three soul hearts each, exchanging full durability for more temporary durability. Head of Krampus * Makes four brimstone lasers rotate around Isaac for a rotation. How to Jump * Give's Isaac the ability to jump. The Hourglass * Slows down all enemies in the room. IV Bag * Create's Money at the expense of damage to Isaac. The Pony * Grants speed and flight. * Directional charge with invincibility. PASSIVE ITEMS * The effect will always be in effect. Bloody Lust * Damage increases as damage received increases. Isaac's Heart * Makes Isaac immune to damage. * The Heart follows Isaac. * Isaac takes damage if the heart takes damage. Lazarus' Rags * Resurrection with low health Mom's Coin Purse * Grants four random pills. Pyro * Grants 99 bombs. Stop Watch * Slows down enemies. Mom's Knife * Tears replaced by a kitchen knife. * Can be shot outward. * Stabs enemies. Brimstone * Gains a chargeable blood Laser. Cards 0 - The Fool * Allows Isaac to Teleport to the first room of the floor. I - The Magician * Grants Isaac Psychic Tears for a single room. * Tears home in on all enemies. II - The High Priestess * Calls forth a disembodied Mother's Leg. * Stomps Isaac if no enemies are present. III - The Empress * Grants Isaac the Whore of Babylon Effect for one room. * Greatly increases Damage and Speed. IV - The Emperor * Let's Isaac teleport to the Boss Room. V - The Hierophant * Creates two temporary soul hearts. VI - The Lovers * Creates two red hearts to replenish Isaac's health. VII - The Chariot * Makes Isaac invulnerable to damage for a short time. * Isaac cannot fire tears while in this state, must rely on touch damage. VIII - Strength * Raises all of Isaac's stats for one room. IX - The Hermit * Teleports Isaac to the shop on the floor. X - Wheel of Fortune * Summons a slot machine or fortune teller. XI - Justice * Creates a heart, bomb, key, and coin XII - The Hanged Man * Gives Isaac flight for one room. XIII - Death * Damages all enemies in the room for great amounts. XIV - Temperance ''' * Creates a Blood Donation Machine or a demon Beggar. '''XV - The Devil * Gives Isaac an attack boost for one room. XVI - The Tower * Creates 6 bombs in random places. XVII - The Star * Teleports Isaac to the Item room of the Floor. XVIII - The Moon * Teleports Isaac to the secret room. XIX - The Sun * Fully heals. * Damages all enemies in the room. XX - Judgement * Makes a Random Beggar Appear. XXI - The World * Allows Isaac to see the whole map. Chaos Card * Strong enough to open doors. * Instantly kills anything in its path. * Gets stuck in the walls or in the ground. Pills Explosive Diarrhea * Five active bombs. Full Health * Does what it says on the tin. Pheromones * Charms all enemies. Transformations Guppy * Requires three of the following: ** Guppy's Head, Guppy's Paw, Dead Cat, Guppy's Collar, Guppy's Tail or Guppy's Hair Ball. * Gains flight. * Produces blue flies when enemies are hit. Beelzebub ''' * Requires three of the following: ** ???'s only friend, BBF, Best Bud, Big Fan, Distant Admiration, Forever alone, Halo of Flies, Hive Mind, Skatole, Smart Fly, The Mulligan, Infestation, Lost Fly, Papa Fly, Friend Zone, Obsessed Fan or Jar of Flys. * Gains Flight. * Makes any fly in the room into a friendly Blue Fly. '''Yes Mother * Requires Three of the Following: ** Mom's Bottle of Pills, Mom's Bra, Mom's Pad, Mom's Wig, Mom's Eye, Mom's Purse, Mom's Contacts, Mom's Knife, Mom's Heels, Mom's Eyeshadow, Mom's Perfume, Mom's Key, Mom's Lipstick, Mom's Underwear, Mom's Coin Purse or Mom's Pearls. * Creates a Knife that follows behind Isaac, damaging anything it touches with the same damage as Mom's Knife. Bob * Requires three of the Following: ** Bob's Rotten Head, Bob's Brain, Bob's Curse, Ipecac. * Isaac Gains a green trail of poisonous creep that will damage anything standing on it. Fun Guy * Requires Three of the Following: ** God's Flesh, Mini Mush, Magic Mushroom, Odd Mushroom (Thin), Odd Mushroom (Large), 1up! or Blue Cap. * Gives Isaac more durability. Leviathan * Requires Three of the Following: ** The Nail, Abaddon, Brimstone, Pentagram, Maw of the Void, Spirit of the Night, The Mark or The Pact. * Grants Isaac Damage dealing Black Hearts, and the Ability of Flight. Conjoined * Requires Three of the Following: ** Brother Bobby, Harlequin Baby, Headless Baby, Little Steven, Mongo Baby, Rotten Baby or Sister Maggy. * Give's Isaac a triple shot with a wide range. Spun * Requires 3 of the Following: ** Experimental Treatment, Growth Hormones, Roid Rage, Speed Ball, Synthoil or The Virus. * Gives a Big Boost to Attack and Speed. Oh Crap * Requires the Following: ** Flush!, The Poop and E Coli. * Allows Isaac to gain health from destroying Poop. Angel * Gains wings. * Can summon beams of light. * Able to teleport. Feats * Able to fight against his mother. * Able to fight against Satan. * Fights and destroys himself in his mother's womb and physically with no negative side effects. * A master of cosplay. * Capable of killing all of the seven deadly sins and their powered-up forms. * Has embraced his demonic side as Azazel. * Able to fight against The Hush. * Able to fight against MEGA satan. Faults * Cause of supposed death: Locked himself in a toy chest and suffocated. * Depressed. * Would have been overpowered by his mother had God not intervened. * Believes he is a demon and must be punished for reading the Bible. * Is easily scared. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Dream Users